As
As '''by ''Stevie Wonder ''is featured in Newbies on the Block, the first episode of Season One. It is performed by Rick, during the auditions for New Directions. Lyrics '''Rick: As around the sun the earth knows she's revolving And the rosebuds know to bloom in early May Just as hate knows love's the cure You can rest your mind assure That I'll be loving you always As now can't reveal the mystery of tomorrow But in passing will grow older every day Just as all is born is new Do know what I say is true That I'll be loving you always Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky---ALWAYS Until the ocean covers every mountain high---ALWAYS Until the dolphin flies and parrots live at sea---ALWAYS Until we dream of life and life becomes a dream Did you know that true love asks for nothing Her acceptance is the way we pay Did you know that life has given love a guarantee To last through forever and another day Just as time knew to move on since the beginning And the seasons know exactly when to change Just as kindness knows no shame Know through all your joy and pain That I'll be loving you always As today I know I'm living but tomorrow Could make me the past but that I mustn't fear For I'll know deep in my mind The love of me I've left behind Cause I'll be loving you always Until the day is night and night becomes the day---ALWAYS Until the trees and seas just up and fly away---ALWAYS Until the day that 8x8x8 is 4---ALWAYS Until the day that is the day that are no more Did you know that you're loved by somebody? Until the day the earth starts turning right to left---ALWAYS Until the earth just for the sun denies itself I'll be loving you forever Until dear Mother Nature says her work is through---ALWAYS Until the day that you are me and I am you---AL~~~~~~WA~~ ~~~~~AA~~~~~~~AA~~~~ Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky~~~~~AA~~~~ ~~~~AA~~~~~~~AA~~~~~~~~~AA~~~~~~~YS~~ALWAYS We all know sometimes lifes hates and troubles Can make you wish you were born in another time and space But you can bet you life times that and twice its double That God knew exactly where he wanted you to be placed so make sure when you say you're in it but not of it You're not helping to make this earth a place sometimes called Hell Change your words into truths and then change that truth into love And maybe our children's grandchildren And their great-great grandchildren will tell I'll be loving you Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky--Loving you Until the ocean covers every mountain high--Loving you Until the dolphin flies and parrots live at sea--Loving you Until we dream of life and life becomes a dream--Be loving you Until the day is night and night becomes the day--Loving you Until the trees and seas up, up and fly away--Loving you Until the day that 8x8x8x8 is 4--Loving you Until the day that is the day that are no more--Loving you Until the day the earth starts turning right to left--Be loving you Until the earth just for the sun denies itself--Loving you Until dear Mother Nature says her work is through--Loving you Until the day that you are me and I am you-- Now ain't that loving you Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky Ain't that loving you Until the ocean covers every mountain high And I've got to say always Until the dolphin flies and parrots live at sea~~AL~~~WA~~~AYS Until we dream of life and life becomes a dream-Um AL~~WA~~AYS Until the day is night and night becomes the day-AL~~~~WA~~AYS Until the trees and seas just up and fly away-AL~~WA~~~AA~~~~~ Until the day that 8x8x8 is 4~~~~~AA~~~~~~~AA~~~~~~~AA Until the day that is the day that are no more-AA~~~~AA~~AA~~~AYS Until the day the earth starts turning right to left-AL~~~WA~~~A~~~AA Until the earth just for the sun denies itself-~~AA~~~AA~~~AA~~~AYS Until dear Mother Nature says her work is through-AL~~~WAYS Until the day that you are me and I am you Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky Until the ocean covers every mountain high Until the dolphin flies and parrots live at sea Until we dream of life and life becomes a dream Until the day is night and night becomes the day Until the trees and seas just up and fly away Until the day that 8x8x8 is 4 Until the day that is the day that are no more Until the day the earth starts turning right to left Until the earth just for the sun denies itself Until dear Mother Nature says her work is through Until the day that you are me and I am you Category:Audition Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs performed by Rick Castello